


Волчья кровь

by Sempikru



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26701603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/pseuds/Sempikru
Summary: Все даэдра ужасны, но чтобы победить Молаг Бала, кажется двум Бездушным, хороша любая помощь.
Relationships: Original Female Nord/Original Female Dunmer





	Волчья кровь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oljakusun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/gifts).



Тиррда в восторге. Сначала она пропадает на несколько дней и Иштеллер изводится, сидя в таверне. Нет, бросить ее не могли, а поиск по окрестностям не дает никакого результата. Привыкшая к сильному гибкому телу под боком, она теряется, совсем не зная, что делать и злится, когда вечерний сумрак исторгает донельзя довольную Тиррду к ласковым объятьям очага. Иштеллер сразу видит, что Тиррда изменилась.

Ее новую сущность она не одобряет и не понимает – Тиррда, как и всякий норд, всегда грезила Совнгардом.

\- Да если бы. – смеется она и данмерке отчетливо слышится горечь.

Верно. Бездушные после смерти еще непонятно куда попадут. Точно не в Совнгард. Да и… когда уже будет эта смерть? Бывает, во время боя так приложат, что кости трещат, падаешь, думая, что все, наконец-то. А потом просыпаешься, как ни в чем не бывало, и взглядом благодаришь подругу – как удивительно хорошо камнями душ заряжаются зачарованные вещи и сбежавшие из плана Молаг Бала.

Когда Тиррда кричит рядом с ней, превращаясь, Иштеллер пугается, только потом понимая, что это не вражеское проклятье. Покрытая шерстью морда знакомо скалится и с рыком кидается в самую толпу, раздирая острыми конечностями неповоротливых драугров. Иштеллер не нравится, что ее нордка ввязалась в игру с очередным даэдра, как будто бы мало им одного.

\- Да какая уже разница? – спрашивает Тиррда наскоро вытертым от крови ртом, подбирая разбросанную при превращении одежду. - Все так ноют о Якорях, при этом бегут, стоит только вампиру предложить укус.

Иштеллер снова не находит что возразить. Постепенно, она успокаивает свою тревогу – ее подруга выглядит так, будто бы это именно то, чего ей не хватало и сосем не похоже, что она испытывает какое-то излишнее благоговение перед Хирсином. Иштеллер не может не признать, что так им стало даже легче, а когда Тиррда предлагает стать ее волчьей матерью – даже не находит повода отказать.

Охотничьи угодья Хирсина выглядят как… лес. Один сплошной лес, с кучей заманчиво ощущаемого зверья. Когда ее называют щенком, она не может возмутиться – именно так она себя сейчас и чувствует. Ощущение проходит с начавшейся охотой – ее выламывает и она кричит, не понимая, как Тиррда это каждый раз терпит и более того, как терпеть эту боль ей! А затем степенная данмерка уходит, оставляя место дикому азарту. 

Шерсть тигра ощущается под мягкими лапами особенно. Кровь тигра – сладкая. Иштеллер рвет свою первую жертву в эйфории, а вдоволь исполосовав давно бездыханную тушу, идет дальше, срываясь на бег. Больше, еще больше, ей нужен кто-то еще больше. Не чтобы накормить стаю, хоть это и изначальная задача, а чтобы в разы усилить неистовое возбуждение, от которого закипает кровь. Найденный тролль бесится, достает ее несколько раз, сдавливает в руках, когда она прыгает, но молодой оборотень не замечает боли, чувствуя, как под острыми зубами рвется крепкая глотка, а в рот попадает долгожданная влага. Довольно отряхиваясь, она воет, призывая братьев и сестер, удовлетворенно отмечая в стае Тиррду. Удивительно, но даже волком она чувствует в ней не мать, которой та стала, и даже не боевую подругу, а нечто гораздо большее, о чем они так и не решились заговорить за все это время, пуская на самотек.

Позже, когда Хирсин поприветствует новых членов стаи и отпустит их, вдоволь набегавшись вместе по рифтенским лесам, Иштеллер подойдет и ткнется в свою нордку носом к носу. Тиррда потрется о нее мордой и в последние секунды игриво прикусит за плечо, возвращаясь в привычную человеческую норму.

С тех пор они не упускают случая воспользоваться даром даэдра, иногда безуспешно пытаются воззвать к уважению к нему, больше для виду, потому что после Молаг Бала Хирсину придется очень постараться, если ему вообще это будет нужно. Данмерка раз за разом прокручивает в голове то ощущение, во время разговора с Хирсином, по обыкновению не имея в себе сил оставлять все как есть – этого в их жизни достаточно и хоть что-то надо контролировать. Да-да, две спасенные из воды никому не известные девушки теперь гордо зовутся «королевскими стрелами», но было ли это специально? Из-за этого Иштеллер подолгу без сна лежит в Крагендоме, купленном Тиррдой и неожиданно оказавшейся большой домоседкой – все интересное тащить в дом, обустраивать, украшать, кормить лошадей из специальных ведер. Она засыпает только когда нордка, привычно тряхнув длинными волосами, толкает ее в бок с недовольным «спи уже».

Тиррда крепнет раньше нее. Иштеллер не удивляется, когда рык рыжей нордки становится громче, а удары в разы сильнее – оказавшись по странному стечению обстоятельств магом, Тиррда всегда искала что-то, что сделает ее лучше. Такой подход Иштеллер совсем не устраивает, поэтому, когда в сознании как будто бы начинают кружить огоньки, она тянется не к яркому красному, а к гибкому синему, так ей это представляется. 

В следующее превращение она не может оторваться от удивленного взгляда Тиррды, в чьих темных глазах отражается ее белоснежная шерсть. Самое удивительное происходит тогда, когда из ниоткуда ей на помощь приходят волки. Они всегда появляются из-за чего-то – из-за дома, дерева, бревна. Их двое и один всегда белый, как она сама, а другой либо как две капли воды похож на него, либо рыжий, отчего Иштеллер кажется что это непременно девочка. Все трое слушаются ее малейших пожеланий.

\- А куда делись Фаркас и Вилкас? – спрашивает Тиррда, оглядываясь в поисках волков-помощников. – А сегодня без Эйлы?

Тиррда со свойственной ею простотой сразу же придумала им имена, причем обязательно такие, которые самой Иш не нравятся ни на йоту. Но в целом, она права – откуда же они берутся и сразу убегают, когда она решает обратиться обратно?

Однажды, во время боя, она замирает и, пока Тиррда крошит чей-то скелет, смотрит прямо в глаза Эйле, наконец-то находя ответ на свои вопросы. Вечером, лежа у костра, она одними губами говорит Хирсину «спасибо». Кажется, не все даэдра одинаковы и этот, по крайней мере так он себя показал, действительно заинтересован в благополучии своих подопечных.


End file.
